Episode 401: My Version: Includes All Characters
by Charmedimsure333
Summary: This is basicly what I think will and should happen in the season premiere. This fic includes ALL characters. I posted this fic on another site and people loved it so I kept writing more episodes. If you all like this one, I will post more. Thanks :


Hey guys.. This is my First Fan Fic so tell me what you all think.. This is my version of episode 401.

So this takes place right after the 3rd season finale. To Recap: Deb reveals she tried to kill Dan, Peyton revealed her true feelings for Lucas so Brooke and Peyton aren't friends, Nathan jumped in the water after Rachel and Cooper and got stuck in the car. Lucas finds a pregnancy test in a bag that he believes is Brooke's, Karen is pregnant with Keith's baby and Dan comes home to find the word " murderer" on his wall.

**Scene 1:**

_Hospital_

Haley and Lucas are sitting next to each other in the waiting area. Haley is crying and Lucas is looking very serious.

Haley: (very bitterly): " you would think the Doctors would know something by now, wouldn't you!" She looks around, hoping to find Nathan's Doctor, or someone who could give her some answers.

Lucas (softly): " Hey"(strokes her hair), " I'm sure when they know something, they'll let us know"

Karen and Deb walk over to Lucas and Haley, holding coffee cups

Karen to Haley: " Haley, you should drink this, you look exhausted"

Haley takes the cup " Thanks Karen." (Sadly), " I bet its not half as good as yours though, your coffee is the best in Tree Hill, at least that's what Nathan always says". She starts to cry even harder.

Karen: " Oh sweetheart". Karen and Haley hug.

Lucas to Deb: " How's Coop?"

Deb: " He's gonna be fine. (Breathes a sigh of relief) The doctors said he just has a few minor injuries but he's gonna make a full recovery"

Haley: " Thank G-d. I can't imagine how you must feel right now Deb, almost losing a brother and a son in the same day…"

Deb now hugs Haley and the three women cry.

Lucas turns to the girls and decides that he should leave. He walks over to Rachel's room where Brooke is. He finds Brooke sitting next to Rachel, staring at her lifeless body.

Lucas (softly): " Hey, pretty Girl"

Brooke looks up at him with sad eyes and doesn't say anything.

Lucas sits down in the chair next to Brooke. Brooke immediately gets up and walks over to the window.

Lucas looks at Brooke confusingly.

Brooke (in her scratchy voice): " Do you know I hate her."

Lucas looks at her. " Rachel?"

Brooke: " Yeh." She starts to have tears in her eyes. " I hate her and she hates me."

Lucas: " Brooke…"

Brooke: " What if she doesn't wake up? What if she dies.. Hating me.. !"

Lucas: " Brooke, she doesn't hate you"

Brooke: " Really, And how do you know that exactly. Its not like you can ask her now can you?". She wipes a tear.

Lucas joins her at the window. " Its gonna be okay"

Brooke:" How do you know that? How do you know she'll wake up? How do you know Nathan or Coop or anyone in this hospital is gonna get better and recover? How do you know it will all be okay?"  
Brooke walks over to Rachel and strokes her hair.

Lucas looks at her sympathetically

There is a minute of silence.

Brooke (still looking at Rachel): " I wanna break up"

Lucas- Shocked (in a scratchy voice): " What………. I… don't…?"

Brooke (turns to look at him): " This whole thing made me realize how short life is. And how you have to follow your gut and do what you think is right…. (looks back at Rachel) before its too late"

Lucas: " And us!.. That isn't right!"

Brooke: " … Not anymore.. And I'm beginning to think it never was"

Lucas: " Brooke………. (He walks over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders) This day has been really emotional.. for all of us.. I think you should take some time and think about what your saying"

Brooke quickly walks away from Lucas, causing his hands to drop from her shoulders

Brooke: " I know exactly what I'm saying… I love you Lucas… So much… but lately I haven't been feeling that we are meant for each other, like I thought we were… and what's the point in staying in something that isn't gonna last, ya know?"

Lucas: " We ARE meant for each other…… I feel it in my heart"

Brooke (looks at him with small eyes) " Like how you felt it with Peyton"

Lucas: " So that's where this is coming from…. Brooke (Walks back over to Brooke).. I am NOT in love with Peyton, okay?.. I'm totally and completely in love with you…. And Peyton knows that, and so do I and so does everyone else for that matter... the only one who doesn't seem to be convinced is YOU"

Brooke (Quietly) " Don't be to sure about that"

Lucas looks at her confused

Brooke: " Its not even about Peyton, Lucas. It's about me. I just really need to be on my own for a while. I need to figure stuff out on my own for a change. And for once in my life not be dependent on a Guy……… and for once, not be dependent on you"

Lucas: " Brooke, Please…don't…. don't do this…"

Brooke: " I'm sorry Lucas… (Eyes well up again)… this is how I feel….. We WILL be friends though, I promise"

Lucas looks down: I just don't understand why you would do this now.. Especially with what is going on"

Brooke looks at him a little guilty " I know that you're dealing with a lota stuff now, with Nathan like this….. But I just cant keep pretending that-"

Lucas: " I didn't mean with Nathan, Brooke, I meant with you… About what's going on with you"

Brooke looks at him puzzled.

Lucas: " I found your bag… with the … you know……… "

Brooke looks at him waiting for him to continue.

Lucas: " Brooke.. I know……….. I know that you're pregnant"

Brooke looks taken aback " I'm not pregnant"

Lucas: " Brooke, you don't have to cover it up anymore… I know your probably scared considering my reaction the last time I Thought you were pregnant, but I want you to know that I'm gonna be there for you…. For you and our ba-"

Brooke: " Don't- Continue that sentence. Lucas there is NO baby.. I am NOT pregnant."

Lucas looks at her, confused. " I don't understand… If your not pregnant than who is?"

" I am" a voice says.

Lucas and Brooke turn to look at Rachel who just woke up from her coma, looking absolutely miserable.

**Scene 2**

_Dan's Apartment_

Dan looks at his wall and then puts his hands over his eyes, believing that he is dreaming. He takes a deep breath and slowly begins to uncover his eyes. He still sees the word " Murderer" written on the wall, in what appears to be blood"

He sees a note on this dining room table. _This is the end for you. MAYOR Scott._

**Scene 3**

_Peyton's Room_

Peyton is drawing on her computer table. It's the image of Brooke leaving her room the last time. The caption on the bottom says, " You blew it"

Mouth enters. " Hey, Peyton"

Peyton looks up at him. " Hey", she says quietly. Then she looks down to continue working on her drawing.

Mouth walks closer to her " Peyton, there was an accident"

Peyton looks up at him

Mouth continues, " Nathan and Cooper and Rachel were all seriously hurt. I'm coming from the hospital, Haley asked me to get you. She needs you, Peyton."

Peyton looks back down and starts to flick her pencil on her sketch.

Mouth: " So… lets go, k..I borrowed Karen's car so ill wait for you in the-

Peyton: " Its okay… don't bother.. I'm not going"

Mouth: " But"

Peyton snaps: " I'm not going, okay."

Mouth looks at her, confused and and hurt. " okay……… um.. I guess ill tell Haley you had other stuff going on then." He starts to leave.

Peyton: " Mouth… "

Mouth turns around to look at her

Peyton; " I'm sorry Mouth, I just… cant… go. There are things at that hospital I can't face right now… just… tell Haley that ill call her later"

Mouth nods his head. " Okay."

He turns to leave and turns back around one last time to look at Peyton who has tears in her eyes.

Mouth: " I don't know what's going on, Peyton, but your friends need you… so come as soon as you could, k!"

Peyton nods her head. And Mouth Leaves.

The scene ends with Peyton continuing to draw.. A tear falls on her sketch.

**Scene 4**

_Hospital Waiting Room_

Haley, Brooke, Deb, Dan and Lucas are waiting outside of Nathan's Room. Haley is leaning on Brooke and Karen, Deb and Lucas are sitting next to each other across from them.

Mouth walks in and Haley and Brooke get up. Mouth hugs Haley then Brooke.

Mouth: " Any news?"

Brooke shakes her head no

Haley " Where's Peyton, I thought you were going to get her"

Mouth " Um.. Peyton had some stuff going on.. But she'll be here………. Um, at least I think"

Brooke looks down, feeling guilty. She knows that the fact that Peyton isn't here for Haley is because of her.

Haley (angrily and hurt)" What can be going on that's more important than my husband, lying half dead on a hospital bed?"

Mouth looks down: " I don't…..I don't know", he whispers.

Brooke hugs Haley again. Now Brooke feels even guiltier.

Haley " Coach"

Mouth and Brooke turn to see Whitey. Lucas, Karen and Deb walk over to the group.

Whitey: " Mrs. Scott". He nods at Haley.

Haley gives a little weak smile.

Whitey: " How's our boy"

Deb: " We don't know.. We've been waiting here for hours. The doctors don't want to tell us anything"

Whitey (angrily): " What…Well that's just by far the most preposterous thing I ever heard" He spots a Doctor walking by.

Whitey: " Hey… you….. Yeh, you-Nathan Scott. What's the story with his condition"/

Doctor " I'm sorry Sir, are you his family?"

Whitey: " What difference would that make if I were family. His family has been waiting here for longer than it probably took you to train to even BECOME a doctor and no one has been telling them any information. Now, you listen. I want some answers and I want it right now because I have a personal connection with the mayor of this town and I'm sure he will be glad to find out what a Jack Ass you all are being to HIS family"

Doctor looks scared: " Um…" He looks at the file in his hand " Nathan Scott. (He clears his throat). " His surgery went well. They are currently transferring him over from the ICU, which is a good sign. You all should be able to see him in a few hours"

Everyone looks relived.

Haley " Thank You Doctor"

The doctor walks away.

Lucas smiles to Whitey " That was great Coach"

Whitey gives a little laugh " Yeh, Who knew knowing Dan would actually be a good thing"

Karen: " Speaking of, where is Dan?"

**Scene 5**

_Dan's Apartment_

Dan is sitting on a chair, staring at the note.

" Now Come on, Danny, did you really think no one would figure it out?" a voice says.

Dan turns around and sees Keith. Not his child version, but the way he looked right before Dan shot him.

Dan immediately gets up and stares at Keith.

Keith's Ghost (Waves): " Ill be seeing ya." He disappears.

Dan stares to where Keith was just standing. He looks terrified and starts to shake.

Scene 6

Peyton's apartment.

Peyton is lying with her stomach on the bed continuing her sketch.

She hears a Voice. " Hey"

Peyton turns to her door way and sees Brooke.

Peyton is shocked. She gets off her stomach in to a sitting position. " Hey"

Brooke:" So why aren't you by the hospital"

Peyton; " Preventive Medicine, I guess"

Brooke looks confused.

Peyton gives a weak laugh: " I guess I was trying to avoid being slapped in the face again"

Peyton looks down and then back up at Brooke.

Brooke is silent for a few seconds: " So I want you to know that It's okay… Its okay if we are in the same room, or have the same friends…. I don't want it to get so bad that you cant even come to the Hospital to be with your friends because of me."

Peyton nods her head.

Brooke: " Ok…. So, please come to the hospital Peyton, Haley really needs you."

Peyton: " I cant…."

Brooke looks at her, puzzled.

Peyton: " It may be okay for you to be in the same room as me, Brooke. But I can't be together with you, knowing that our friendship is over… I can barely look at you right now without my heart hurting."

Brooke looks at her, trying to avoid what Peyton just told her: " I'm sorry that's how you feel, Peyton. Haley is going to be devastated that you're not coming"

Peyton " Brooke…."

Brooke: " Don't.. Don't do this again Peyton. Don't cry and tell me how much you're hurting, I cant… I can't take anymore of it, ok…..I cant be friends with you anymore… I'm sorry."

Peyton shakes her head. Her eyes well up with tears and she looks down at her hands.

Brooke turns around to leave

Peyton crying: " Please don't leave me Brooke.. ……. (Cries even harder)…Please…"

Brooke turns partially back around and looks at her " ………I'm sorry"

Brookes starts to walk away

Peyton: " I'm pregnant"

Brooke stops to walk and turns around and stares at Peyton. She is shocked. The two of them look at each other and the scene ends

**Scene 7**

_Hospital Waiting Room_

Mouth is sitting on a chair, flipping through pages of a magazine. Haley is pacing back and forth in front of him.

Mouth: " Haley."

Haley looks at him but still continues to pace. "Yeh"

Mouth: " The doctors said you'd be able to see Nathan soon, so why don't you just sit down and relax?"

Haley: " I can't relax Mouth, The doctor said I could see Nathan in a few hours. It's almost morning and still no word. Maybe something went wrong. Maybe the Doctors didn't realize something till now. What if-"  
Brooke walks in: " Hey guys"

Haley (finally stops pacing): " Brooke. Where did you disappear to?"

Brooke: "I'm so sorry Haley. I had something I really had to take care of. Did you see Nathan yet?"

Haley and Mouth shake there head no. And Brooke gives Haley a sympathetic look.

" Mrs. Scott"

Brooke, Mouth and Haley turn and see Nathan's Doctor.

Doctor: " I believe your husband wants to see you"

Haley face breaks in to a huge smile and hurriedly follows the Doctor to Nathan's Room. Brooke and Mouth trail behind her.

Haley enters Nathan's Room. She sees him, and runs over to his bed and hugs him.

Nathan: " You weren't worried, were you?"

Haley gives a weak laugh and lies down next to Nathan on his bed. Nathan and Haley look in to each other's eyes. They kiss.

Haley: " I was so scared that I almost lost you again"

Nathan: " I told you ill always be there for you, Haley. Always."

Haley corrects him: " And forever"

Nathan and Haley smile at each other again and Haley rests her head on Nathan's chest

Brooke and Mouth are standing in the doorway

Brooke: " Were so happy your okay, Nate"

Nathan: " Thanks"

Brooke: " We'll go get Deb". Brooke and Mouth leave

Haley and Nathan kiss again.

Nathan to Haley: " So we never did finish our conversation"

Haley starts to play with his hospital gown: " What conversation?"

Nathan: " Well, last thing I remember you telling me that I was good in crisis. And then this happened"

Haley: " Oh. That doesn't matter now. Right now nothing is as important as you getting better"

Nathan: " Haley"

Haley looks up at him

Nathan:" Its okay. Just tell me. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together"

Haley looks at him; still unsure if now is the best time to break her news.

Scene Ends

**Scene 8**

_Dan's Apartment_

Dan is standing by his wall. Staring at the word "Murderer" on it.

Someone knocks on his door and slowly opens it. " Dan?"

Dan is still staring at his wall. He looks terrified.

The door opens completely. It's Karen.

" Dan are you there!"(She sees the wall) " Woow"

Dan turns around. " Karen. Wha- what are you doing here"

Karen: " What happened to your wall?"

Dan: " Oh. That, uh…… Crazy protesters. They're mad that I didn't pass some law preventing the cutting down an old tree" He gives a forced laugh.

Karen looks at him questioningly. She doesn't really believe his story, but she can't think of another expansion that would make more sense.

Karen: " Dan, you're trembling"

Dan looks down at his hands and realizes that he is.

Dan: " Would you look at that". He smiles at her weakly. " So why are you here? If it's about Nathan, I already know. Haley called me to tell me what happened. I decided it would be best if I stayed back."

Karen (really surprised at Dan's reply): " Really? Haley called you?"

Dan shakes his head yes.

Karen: " Oh, well, to be honest, that's not really why I came."

Dan looks at her questioningly. " So why are you here?"

Scene Ends

**Scene 9**

_Rachels Hospital Room_

Lucas is sitting next to Rachel. Rachel is on her bed, silent and staring out the window.

Lucas: " Are you sure you don't need anything, Some food, extra pillows…?

Rachel shakes her head no.

Rachel: So, as you already figured out, I overheard the conversation between you and Brooke."

Lucas looks down embarrassed. He doesn't say anything.

Rachel: " For what its worth, I don't think she meant it"

Lucas looks up at her. " Really". He sounds skeptic.

Rachel: " I know Brooke. She's so totally in love with you. I just think that there's something else going on with her and that's why she broke it off. Maybe give her some time and then talk to her about it. I'm sure you guys could work it out"

Lucas smiles and leans his ears towards her: " Am I hearing right? Are you actually encouraging me and Brooke to get together?"

Rachel smirks at him: " Granted, I wasn't always such a fan of the… Brucas relationship"

Lucas laughs

Rachel continues: " But you guys are in love. And if there's one thing I learned is that you have to hold on to the people you love. (She starts to look sad), before it's too late"

Lucas looks at her sympathetically.

Rachel looks at her reflection through one of the machines.

Rachel " Omg- I look like crap"

Lucas smiles at her. " Rachel, trust me, no one here cares how you look"

Rachel glares at him " Thanks Lucas, you sure know how to make a girl feel better"

Lucas just laughs.

Rachel " I had some gloss and eyeliner in my bag. Get it for me!"

Lucas: " Sure"

Lucas opens her bag he looks inside and starts pushing stuff around. " Sorry, Rachel. There's no makeup in here. You sure you had?"

Rachel: " I'm positive. Show me the bag"

Lucas walks over to her bed. He opens the bag wide and shows it to her.

Rachel: " Well of course your not gonna find it in there, that's not my bag"

Lucas: " Rachel, of course its your bag. Here look." He takes out the pregnancy test. " See. This is yours"

Rachel: " No, its not. Do you really think I would be such an idiot to knock myself up and then leave the evidence in my BAG.! I don't think so."

Lucas: " No, This IS your bag. Cuz my Mom said its not hers and so did Brooke. And Haley has her bag so then who-"

Lucas stops mid sentence. He suddenly realizes who's it is.

Lucas: " I have to go"

Rachel: " Luke"

Lucas still carrying the bag runs out of the room.

**Scene 10**

_Nathan's Hospital Room_

Nathan: " Hales?"

Haley gives him a little smile

Nathan: " Come on, Hales.. Just tell me"

Haley sighs. " Okay.. But promise me, you wont freak out"

Nathan nods his head and gives her a reassuring look

Haley: " Okay.. um.. I kinda..."

Lucas walks in. " Nate.. Hey."

Nathan: " Hey man"

Haley looks relived cuz Nathan got distracted.

Lucas to Nathan: " Its good to see you man"

Lucas and Nathan do the lame handshake thing that guys do.

Lucas: " Hey, Listen, I really gotta go somewhere important and I cant find my Mom to borrow her keys to the car, so would you guys mind if I borrow yours?"

Haley: " Yeh, no problem. Everything okay?"

Lucas: " Uh… I don't know yet"

Nathan and Haley look at him, confused.

Haley: " Ok, I put the keys are in my bridesmaids bag, its on the shelf over there"

Lucas goes to the bag and finds the keys. " Thanks guys". He turns to leave and then turns back around.

Lucas: " Your sure that this is your bag, right!"

Haley: " Yeh, I'm sure.. Why?"

Lucas, hurriedly: " Nothin, Ill be back". He leaves the room.

Nathan to Haley: " What was that about"

Haley: " No idea. That guy doesn't tell me anything anymore"

Nathan: " Speaking of not telling stuff…"

Haley smiles. " Your not gonna give up are you?"

Nathan smiles at her: " Not a chance in hell"

Doctor walks in. " Hello. Mr. Scott. We need to do some tests"

Nathan sighs.

Haley smiles. "And to think this morning I thought I was unlucky"

Nathan makes a disappointed face. Haley gives a little laugh.

Scene Ends

**Scene 11**

_Outside Hospital Entrance_

Lucas walks out of the hospital. He looks around for Naley's car and sees it. He starts to walk towards it when he hears loud honking. He looks up and sees a bunch of cars swerving out of their lane. There's one car that is going through all the red lights. Lucas looks closer and realizes that he recognizes the car that's causing the chaos.

Lucas: " Peyton". He starts to run to Naley's car. He gets in, and starts speeding to catch up to Peyton's car.

Lucas follows Peyton. He finally catches up to her and both there cars are side by side.

Lucas Yells: " Peyton"

Peyton ignores him, and looks strait ahead. She continues to pass all the red lights.

Lucas Yells: " Peyton, stop the car"

Peyton is still looking strait ahead.

Lucas yells even louder: " Peyton… Come on"

All the cars are furiously honking.

Lucas yells: " Do you really want to do this to yourself"

Peyton stares ahead, she's glassy eyed.

Lucas yells: " What about to your baby?"

Peyton looks at him, horrified.

Lucas screams: " Peyton look out!"  
Peyton quickly looks ahead; there is a man that's crossing right in front of her car. She quickly hits the breaks. The man jumps back and then runs away. Peyton starts to breath heavily. She is all shaken up.

Lucas hurriedly parks Naley's car on the sidewalk and gets in to the passenger side of Peyton's Car.

Cars are still honking.

Lucas: " Pull over"

Peyton obeys. They stop the car on the side and Lucas takes the keys out of the ignition, afraid that Peyton might try something again.

Peyton begins to stare ahead again and continues to breathe heavily. She almost killed a person. Her hair is practically covering her face so Lucas can't see the expression she is making.

Lucas (softly): " Hey". He touches her hair, and puts a piece behind her ears so he could see her face.

Peyton shakes his hand off her face.

Lucas looks at her sadly.

Peyton (almost crying): " So Brooke told you, huh?"

Lucas shakes his head no.

Lucas: " Just a hell of a good detective work"

Peyton is practically crying now. There is a moment of silence

Lucas (very softly): " Who's the father?"

Peyton gives a deep breath. She looks strait in to his eyes.

Peyton: (In a crying voice) " Jake"

Lucas looks confused. " Jake? I don't understand, how far along are you?"  
Peyton shakes her head: " This weekend, I went to Savanna to see him. (In a really shaky voice-) And we didn't use protection. And now… I'm pregnant" She really starts to cry now.

Lucas looks down, letting everything he just heard sink in.

Lucas looks up at her: " A Pregnancy test could be wrong, Peyton"

Peyton shakes her head yes. " Your right. A pregnancy test could be wrong. But how about 4? Could they all be wrong?

Lucas gives her that famous look of his.

Lucas: " We'll go to the doctor, together. Okay?"

Peyton shakes her head no: " You cant, Brooke will be furious. Its fine. Ill do it alone"

Lucas: " Peyton. You have to stop thinking that you could handle everything on your own. Let me help you… I want to help you"

Peyton: " I don't think Brooke wants you to help me"

Lucas: " What Brooke thinks isn't important right now, Peyton. Right now the only thing that's important is you. And your baby. So lets go"

Peyton looks at him with sad eyes. She reluctantly agrees. Lucas hands her the keys. They drive off.

Scene Ends

**Scene 12**

_Dan's Apartment_

Dan: " Karen?"

Karen stares at him. She is unsure if she is making a huge mistake by being there.

Dan stares into her eyes. Karen stares back at him and clearly becomes uncomfortable.

Dan motions to her to sit down. She listens. Dan begins to sit down slowly on a chair himself. He then sees Keith. Keith is sitting in the place were Dan was about to sit.

Keith, very angrily: " Oh, no, little brother, don't tell me your thinking of screwing her?"

Dan gives a little yelp. He jumps out of the seat.

Karen looks startled. She immediately gets up too.

Keith (sternly): " You screw with her, I screw with you"

Dan gasps at Keith.

Karen follows Dan's eyes and looks in the direction where Dan is looking. All she sees is an empty chair.

She looks at him with an incredibly horrified look on her face: " Dan, What's the matter with you?"

Dan looks up at her. She glares at him strangely. Dan looks back at his chair. Keith smiles at him and disappears.

Karen: " You know what, I think ill just go"

She begins to leave.

Dan: " Karen, wait". He pulls her back. " Just tell me, Why'd you come here?"

Karen clears her throat. She hands him an envelope.

Dan: " What's this?"

Karen: " It's a letter. It's dated 2 years ago. I found it in Keith's apartment when I was clearing out his things. I wanted to give it to you before.. I just didn't really think you deserved it"

Dan glares at her: " And now you think that I do?"

Karen: " Honestly, I don't know what to think anymore"

Dan gives her a hopeful smile. She leaves.

Dan stands there in the silence of his apartment. He is looking at the letter in his hands

Scene Ends

**Scene 13**

_Doctor's Waiting Room_

Lucas and Peyton are sitting next to each other. They are waiting for Peyton to be called in to the Doctors office.

Peyton: " You know we were engaged"

Lucas looks at her.

Peyton (very sadly): " I asked Jake to marry me. And he said yes…. We were gonna be a family. I was finally going to have a family again."

Lucas gives her an extremely sympathetic look.

Peyton: " I couldn't risk losing another family, Lucas. And I knew in the back of my mind that Jake would always leave me for Jenny. Just like he has. I couldn't take that chance."

Peyton looks in to Lucas's eyes. She has tears in her eyes.

" I knew that the only way I could prevent that, is if I would MAKE US a family…. Don't you get it! (Tears start falling down her cheek). I WANTED this. I lied to you before. Jake used protection. I didn't."

Lucas looks at her horrified. He is completely shocked and speechless.

She begins to give huge, heartbreaking cries. "What did I do?"?

Her tears are rapidly flowing.

Lucas just stares at her. He is unsure about what to say or do.

Scene Ends

**Scene 14**

_Hospital Waiting Room_

Brooke fell asleep. She is sprawled across 3 chairs.

Someone shakes her awake " Brooke"

Brooke opens her eyes.

Deb: " Brooke, what are you still doing here? Go, home to bed"

Brooke sits up.

Brooke: " Well, being as I don't have a bed right now. It's either this or my car. And believe it or not, here it's actually more comfortable"

Deb sits down on the chair next to her: " What do you mean you don't have a bed?"

Brooke: " Long story. Basically, I can't stay at Peyton's anymore, and I gave up my apartment to the yet again newlywed's, so as of now I don't really have anywhere to go"

Brooke gives a sarcastic laugh.

Deb: " Oh….. Well, do you have any family here or maybe other friends where you could stay?''

Brooke shakes her head no

There is a pause.

Deb: " Well, I know this may not be the most exciting offer you had in your life but, since Nathan and his father moved out, There's plenty of extra room, so if you need somewhere to stay, I have about 3 bedrooms that are currently available. Actually, 2 counting Cooper, but I doubt he's staying for much longer"

Brooke (surprised): " Are you serious?"

Deb: " Yeh, and it would be a change of pace to actually have a teenaged GIRL in the house for a change"

Brooke grins at her

Deb: " So what do you say?"

Brooke: " I say yes." (Brooke smiles at her gratefully). "Thanks Deb"

Deb smiles back at her. Her and Brooke walk out of the hospital together.

Scene Ends

_Now here is the Coda, which is famous on OTH. Basically this is the last song of the show, where they usually show little clips of each character and there story. So there's gonna be a lot of scenes now._

**Scene 15**

_Rachel's hospital room_

Rachel looks very miserable. She is hooked up to a lot of machines. She once again looks at her reflection in the one of her machines. She sees herself, all bruised and bandaged.

For the first time since the accident, tears start forming in her eyes. Suddenly, she sees another person in the reflection. She turns her head towards the entrance to her room.

Cooper: " Can I talk to you?"

Rachel beams at him, a huge smile forms on her face. She nods her head.

Cooper looks at her dejectedly.

Scene Fades out on them

**Scene 16**

_Karen's Room_

She is looking at herself in the mirror. She pats her stomach. She gives a huge sigh and sits down on the edge of her bed. She is still holding her stomach. She thinks of Keith and begins to cry.

Scene Fades out on her

**Scene 17**

_Nathan's Hospital Room_

Haley is lying next to Nathan. Her head is resting on his chest. He is stroking her hair. She looks up at him

He smiles sweetly at her

Haley (somber): " I got rejected from Duke"

Nathan looks at her-shocked.

She gives him a heartbreaking look

Scene Fades out on them

**Scene 18**

_Dan's apartment_

Dan is lying in bed. He closes his eyes. He opens them and soft tears begin to flow. The letter is open, and is lying next to him on his bed.

Scene Fades out on him

**Scene 19**

_Guest Room in Deb's House_

Brooke is unpacking. She finds in her suitcase a picture of her and Luke. She takes it out of her suitcase, puts her hands over his face and looks at it sadly.

Deb is by the doorway. She smiles at Brooke. Brooke smiles back at her. Deb walks away.

Brooke takes the picture and puts it in one of the pockets of her suitcase. She closes the zipper. She sighs and continues to unpack her stuff.

Scene fades out on her

**Scene 20**

_Doctors Waiting Room_

Receptionist: " Peyton Sawyer?"

Lucas looks at Peyton but she cant look at him. She is no longer crying. She gives a huge sigh and starts to walk towards the Doctors office.

Lucas grabs her hand.

Lucas: " Peyton"

Peyton looks at him

Lucas: " Please, don't do this alone"

Peyton nods her head, miserably.

Lucas and Peyton walk to the office together, still holding hands.

He holds the door open for her and she walks in. He walks in after her and the door closes on them.

Scene fades out on them

**End of Episode**


End file.
